Le Bout Du Tunnel
by Lojie
Summary: Un tunnel routier s'effondre. Juste après son retour d'Atlanta, John doit se rendre sur place surveillé par Peter encore fragilisé par la perte de son neveu. *fanfiction complète*
1. Un Jour Mouvementé

**Le Bout Du Tunnel**   
  
**Un Premier Jour Mouvementé**   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie  
Disclaimer : On connaît le refrain, les personnages ne nous appartiennent mais sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
Après Kerry Weaver et Dave Malucci coincés sur le toit, voici une toute autre confrontation d'un genre différent. D'accord les deux personnages ont souvent déjà été confronté dans la série, en attendant ils ont encore pas mal de points divergents. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas un sens de la communication très développé je trouve. Désolé pour les possibles (et certaines) fautes en espagnol.   
  
  
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
John Carter enfila rapidement sa blouse blanche, et referma son casier prestement d'un coup de pied gauche. C'était son premier jour depuis son séjour à Atlanta et il se sentait revivre. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit de travailler sur les traumas, au moins il portait encore son badge de médecin et puis ce n'était que temporaire. Au même moment Mark entra essoufflé dans la pièce :   
  
"_Carter ! Bon d'accord normalement dès le premier jour t'as pas le droit de toucher à des cas graves, mais là on est débordé ! Il y a eu un effondrement dans un tunnel routier, tu es de la partie et dépêches-toi ! Les ambulanciers t'attendent dehors !"   
  
Carter passa son stéthoscope autour de son cou et partit rapidement vers la baie. L'adrénaline le poussait en avant et il ne demandait qu'à aller plus vite. Il sortit dehors sous la pluie et se précipita dans l'ambulance. Moralez referma les portes alors qu'il s'asseyait et la sirène se mit en marche. John remarqua alors que Peter Benton était aussi du voyage. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard s'ils étaient dans la même ambulance. John était surveillé.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
L'ambulance filait dans les rues encombrées de la ville et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du tunnel. Peter et John s'étaient à peine salué de la tête et n'avaient pas décroché un seul mot depuis le début. Les ambulanciers au courant des déboires de Carter grâce aux rumeurs, faisaient eux aussi silence conscient de l'atmosphère électrique entre les deux hommes. Le véhicule freina brusquement et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les deux médecins furent alors accueilli par des lumières vives de spots d'hélicoptères, de voitures de polices et d'autres ambulances, la plupart des sirènes étaient encore en marche ce qui créait un concert assourdissant complété par la foule de curieux qui se pressaient derrière des bandes jaunes. Et dire que ce n'était que le début de la soirée.   
  
Carter gonfla ses poumons à blocs tandis qu'il suivait Benton vers les éboulements. Ils virent que Kovac et Corday étaient déjà là. John entra dans le tunnel effondré et grâce aux indications des services paramédicales, il s'occupa de son premier patient, une dame âgée qui était coincée sous les éboulis dans la carcasse de sa voiture. On avait retiré la porte au chalumeau et il pouvait l'ausculter ainsi plus aisément. Malheureusement ses jambes étaient coincées sous son volant et pour l'instant on ne pouvait pas l'extraire. Il avait du mal à se faire comprendre de la dame étant donné le bruit et l'état de celle-ci. Il réussit quand même à savoir son nom en regardant le cadusset de l'assurance sur le pare-brise de la voiture.   
  
"_Madame Smith ! Regardez mon doigt ! "   
  
Mais sa tête divaguait de gauche à droite sans aucun intérêt pour le doigt du médecin. Le corps entier de la femme se relâcha soudainement et John vérifia son pouls. Il était nul.   
  
"_J'AI UN PATIENT QUI S'ENFONCE ! ! !"   
  
Mais personne ne fit attention à ce qu'il dit, tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens débordé de travail. John se leva et s'approcha de Peter non loin de lui qui avait une machine d'électrochocs portative. Il l'empoigna quand le chirurgien le retint :   
  
"_J'en ai besoin !" S'écria t'il en montrant son patient du doigt, un jeune garçon de cinq ans.   
  
"_Moi aussi ! Ma patiente n'a plus de pouls et il n'y a personne pour lui faire de massage cardiaque !"   
  
Au moment où Peter allait lui laisser l'appareil, un grand bruit sourd parcourut les murs. Toutes les personnes se figèrent et la rumeur des curieux gonflèrent. Les pompiers se mirent à crier comme des chiens enragés en disant de déguerpir. Peter se leva et allait partir quand il vit John prendre la direction inverse. Il retournait voir son patient pour le choquer. Il était vraiment inconscient du danger ! Benton regarda tous les secours sortir du tunnel tandis qu'une fissure craquelait un mur.   
  
Il pensa à Reese. Il pensa à John. S'il retournait voir Carter il pourrait y rester. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui d'atteindre dehors avant la fin de la fissure. Il se retourna et partit rejoindre Carter. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais c'était John !   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Mark regardait avec inquiétude le petit écran. Chuni tenait la télécommande et tout le service des Urgences se tenait derrière eux.   
  
_" ¡Es una catastrofa espantosa! El tùnel agrietase en mùltiples lugares, doctors y bomberos..."   
  
"_Passe-moi la télécommande!" Ordonna Mark.   
  
Il la reprit des mains de Chuni et l'image du présentateur d'origine mexicaine disparut. Il mit une chaine anglophone. Une jeune femme blonde tenait un micro et se tenait face à la caméra avec comme fond le tunnel.   
  
"_Plusieurs fissures parcourent les murs du tunnel. De nombreuses personnes sont encore coincées à l'intérieur dont certaines dans un état très grave. De plus, on sait maintenant que depuis le dernier éboulement qui a surpris les pompiers, puisqu'il a eu lieu dans un périmètre qu'ils avaient considéré comme sûr, deux docteurs sont coincés eux aussi: le docteur Peter Benton chirurgien et le docteur John Carter urgentiste. Ils font partie des secours apportés par le Cook County..."   
  
Mark se retourna et enleva ses lunettes. Il soupira de fatigue. Carter venait juste de sortir de l'emprise des médicaments et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'envoyer à la mort. On laissa la télé allumée en l'attente de meilleures nouvelles.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Carter ouvrit les yeux, mais ces deniers ne virent rien d'autre que le noir. Un violent maux de tête surgit d'abord dans ses tempes et ses sinus puis se diffusa dans son crâne. Il voulut porter sa main à sa tête mais son bras était bloqué. Un caillou ? Non, c'était chaud et cela respirait. Sa patiente ? Non plus, elle était sous lui, pas au dessus de lui.   
  
Quand il avait entendu le toit du tunnel se fissurer une nouvelle fois, son coeur n'avait fait qu'un bond et il était automatiquement repartit protéger madame Smith en lui servant de bouclier humain. Puis tout était devenu noir. Il sentait le goût du sang dans la bouche mais rien de plus. Il avait dû recevoir quelque chose sur la tête. Mais alors qui est-ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui ? Le haut du corps sur madame Smith et les jambes en dehors de la voiture, il lui était impossible de se retourner. Et puis c'était le noir complet.   
  
Apparemment ils étaient coincés sous les décombres. Esperons qu'il y aura assez d'oxygène avant que les secours arrivent. Carter parvint à décoincer tant bien que mal sa main. Une douleur le lança dans l'épaule puis dans le bas du dos. Avec sa main libre, il tâta le corps au dessus de lui. C'était un homme assez imposant. Il lui parcourut le visage malgré la douleur étant donné qu'il devait tordre son épaule. Ce nez épaté, ses lèvres larges, ses arcades prononcés et ses cheveux crêpés, il n'y avait plus de doute possible c'était Benton. Mais que faisait-il au-dessus de lui ? En tous cas, il respirait normalement et cela rassurait John. Ayant peur de lésions à la colonne, le jeune docteur ne fit rien pour essayer de se dégager. Madame Smith aussi était encore en vie. Elle respirait faiblement mais son coeur battait et c'était cela le plus important. Pourtant il ne l'avait même pas choqué. Son coeur a dû repartir à cause de l'impact du choc quand John s'est jeté sur elle pour la protéger. Plus Benton par la suite.   
  
Carter essaya de ne pas céder à la panique et de respirer doucement pour économiser l'oxygène. Les secours ne devraient pas tarder. Il sentit un léger soubresaut au dessus de lui. Peter avait bougé.   
  
  
A Suivre... 


	2. Complications

**Le Bout Du Tunnel**   
**Complications**   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de la WB hélas, sauf robot-finch celle là je leur laisse bien volontiers ;o)  
Je tiens à préciser que je ne me suis nullement inspirée des derniers événements survenus aux Etats-Unis pour écrire cette fic, car j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire de John et Peter coincés sous des éboulis avant ces pénibles attentats, et dire que j'ai hésité entre les mettre coincés dans un tunnel ou dans un building...  
Heureusement que j'ai choisi le tunnel sinon ma fic aurait fait très mauvais goût !   
  
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Carter essaya de ne pas céder à la panique et de respirer doucement pour économiser l'oxygène. Les secours ne devraient pas tarder. Il sentit un léger soubresaut au dessus de lui. Peter avait bougé.   
  
"_Carter ?"   
  
"_Docteur Benton !" S'exclama John soulagé. "Vous allez bien ? "   
  
"_Je crois que oui. Désolé de t'écraser mais je ne peux pas bouger."   
  
"_C'est pas grave, tant que vous allez bien. Car si vous aviez été blessé je n'aurais pas pu vous soigner, je ne peux me retourner."   
  
"_Et ta patiente ?"   
  
"_Elle respire."   
  
"_Et bien on a pas tout perdu," répliqua Peter sur un ton maussade.   
  
John entendait au-delà des éboulis les lointaines rumeurs des ambulances et des pompiers. Cela lui semblait si lointain. Il commençait à transpirer et ressentait un manque. Il chassa rapidement ces idées de sa tête. Il était à peine sorti de ce centre à Atlanta et il y repensait déjà. John n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, et encore moins de replonger. Dans les moments difficiles, l'image de Lucy lui revenait automatiquement à l'esprit. C'était le cas présent. Ses muscles endolories par les chocs qu'il venait de subir, réveillaient ses anciennes blessures qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Peter tressaillait légèrement au dessus de lui. Lui aussi était perdu dans un conflit intérieur. John prit la parole :   
  
"_Merci de m'avoir aidé pour... Pour Atlanta," bégaya t'il timidement.   
  
"_C'est rien. Tu allais foutre ta carrière médicale en l'air. J'ai contribué à la majeure partie de ta formation. En fichant le camp, ce serait aussi mes efforts de médecin enseignant que tu aurais foutu à la poubelle."   
  
John sourit. Peter n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler au niveau sentimental. Mais Carter aurait quand même aimé que Benton lui dise que c'était parce qu'il tenait à lui comme un ami qu'il l'a forcé à prendre le vol pour Atlanta. Mais ce n'était pas le genre du chirurgien et il le savait. John acceptait comme telle cette évidence, et puis il aimait le côté un peu ours bourru de Peter. Malheureusement la plupart des gens ne lui connaissait que ce côté-là et c'était bien dommage.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Mark ouvrit en grand les portes de l'ambulance et sortit d'un bond du véhicule. Des fumées blanches s'élevaient de part et d'autres et les sirènes rougeoyantes déchiraient l'obscurité. Il régnait un capharnaüm invraisemblable maintenant complété par les journalistes des nombreuses chaînes de télévision. Des renforts avaient été demandé et Mark n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il voulait absolument retrouver John et Peter. Mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voyait, était une sorte de chassé croisé entre les ambulanciers et les pompiers, des hélicoptères quadrillant le ciel et des gens en sang sur des brancards.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Peter souffrait d'une douleur à l'abdomen. Son expérience lui assurait qu'il avait une hémorragie interne. Il faut dire qu'il s'était reçu pas mal de gravats, mais il n'avait préféré rien dire à Carter. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, le jeune médecin devait déjà assez bien souffrir lui aussi.   
  
"_Peter ?" Murmura John.   
  
"_Oui... "Prononça Peter essayant de cacher combien il lui était pénible de parler.   
  
"_Vous ne parliez plus. Je m'inquiétais."   
  
"_Tout va bien, Carter. Au fait, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te chercher à l'aéroport pour ton retour."   
  
"_Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait pour moi. Et si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas."   
  
"_Encore faudrait-il que l'on puisse sortir de ce pétrin !" S'énerva Peter en grimaçant de douleur.   
  
Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent. Le chirurgien après de longues secondes d'hésitation se décida à lui demander :   
  
"_Dis Carter, à propos de Lucy..."   
  
Il arrêta sa phrase essayant d'analyser la réaction de son collègue. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage, il ne put voir l'ombre morbide qui passa rapidement dans les yeux de John.   
  
"_A propos de Lucy, comment as-tu fait pour te déculpabiliser ? Ce n'était pas ta faute mais je sais que tu te tenais pour responsable."   
  
"_Je vois où vous voulez en venir, docteur Benton," répondit John. "Vous vous sentez responsable pour votre neveu."   
  
Peter sentit aussitôt sa gorge serré, mais comme d'habitude il garda ses larmes :   
  
"_On devrait arrêter de parler, il fait économiser l'oxygène."   
  
John put clairement entendre que la voix du chirurgien était chargé d'émotion. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que lui-même ne pouvait aligner plus de deux phrases sur Lucy sans se mettre à pleurer. Combien de fois il s'était retrouvé la nuit dans la salle de bain devant son miroir en train de sécher ses larmes, et combien de fois cela arrivera encore. John sentait que Peter était tendu.   
  
"_Vous avez raison, économisons notre oxygène," répondit Carter finalement.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Mark observait avec suspicion le chien qui fouillait les décombres. Tout d'un coup le berger allemand s'arrêta et se mit à aboyer. Le maître-chien le félicita d'une affectueuse caresse sur le crâne et appela les pompiers :   
  
"_HE ! VENEZ PAR ICI ! IL A SENTI QUELQUE CHOSE !"   
  
Mark qui était à quelques mètres s'approcha aussitôt en quelques enjambées.   
  
"_Ils sont encore en vie ?" Demanda t'il.   
  
"_On peut pas savoir avant de creuser," répondit calmement le maître-chien avant de s'adresser aux pompiers.   
  
Mark s'aperçut alors de l'absurdité de sa question. Après tout c'était lui le docteur. Mais quand des proches étaient en cause, on perdait facilement tous ses repères et son sang-froid. Les pompiers commencèrent aussitôt à examiner le terrain pour savoir de quelle manière ils allaient déblayer l'endroit. Apparemment une large barre de fer était tombé là. Peut-être y avait-il des survivants qu'elle aurait protégé des éboulis, ou écrasé.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
"_Peter ?"   
  
"_Quoi encore ? Je croyais que l'on devais économiser l'oxygène !" S'énerva Peter couvert de poussière et de sueur.   
  
"_Je crois que j'entends du bruit au-dessus de nous."   
  
Ils firent silence.   
  
"_J'entends rien moi ! Tu as dû rêver," rétorqua Peter.   
  
Benton se mit à tousser violemment et du sang dégoulina sur ses lèvres. Une goutte tomba sur le bras de John. Il tourna légèrement la tête et put voir que c'était du sang :   
  
"_Docteur Benton ! Vous allez bien ? ! ? Vous crachez du sang !"   
  
John commençait à paniquer et Peter eut du mal à calmer sa toux. Il était maintenant obligé de dévoiler son véritable état à Carter :   
  
"_Je crois que j'ai une ou plusieurs hémorragies internes," admit-il.   
  
"_QUOI ! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit ?" Demanda John.   
  
"_Pour ne pas t'inquiéter," répondit calmement Peter.   
  
"_Ne parlez plus, ne faîtes plus aucune geste, économisez vos forces," conseilla Carter. "Les secours ne vont pas tarder."   
  
Peter fut repris d'une quinte de toux. Son corps était soumis à des spasmes et John coincé sous lui, pouvait percevoir tous les tremblements et les torsions du chirurgien. Il était paniqué à cause de son impuissance mais aussi de perdre son meilleur ami. Par sa faute... Encore une fois...   
  
C'était de sa faute si Lucy s'était fait tué par Sobriki, ce sera aussi de sa faute si Peter meurt, parce qu'il avait voulu à tout prix rester avec son patient au lieu de sortir. John sentit une bouffé de haine monter contre sa propre personne. Peter ne toussait plus à présent et tout son corps s'était relâché.   
  
"_Docteur Benton ?" Demanda Carter inquiet. "Docteur Benton ! Répondez-moi ! Peter !"   
  
Il allait céder à la panique en n'entendant aucune réponse du chirurgien quand un petit caillou tomba sur sa joue. D'autres suivirent le faisant tousser et le forçant à fermer les yeux. Un trait de lumière vint l'éblouir :   
  
"_John ! Peter ! Vous êtes là ?"   
  
A suivre... 


	3. La Dernière Leçon

**Le Bout Du Tunnel**   
**La Dernière Leçon**   
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété des grands manitous du petit monde télévisuel américain.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Désolé d'avoir un peu délaisser cette fanfiction, mais j'ai porté tous mes efforts sur la fin de « Après » et le début d'une nouvelle fanfiction, mais que vous ne découvrirez pas avant janvier :o) Ah que j'adooooore torturer mes lecteurs ! ! ! En plus, je sais que certains d'entre vous désespéraient de pouvoir lire un jour la fin.   
  
Nota Bene : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une 142ème rue à Chicago et encore moins un Latino Coco Bar, mais pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, faîtes comme ci svp !   
  
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent en grand, et on en descendit rapidement le brancard de John. Le jeune docteur vit au-dessus de lui les visages de Jing-Mei et de Kerry. Elles lui parlaient toutes deux mais il ne les entendait pas. Son corps était secoué par le brancard furieusement poussé par l'équipe médical. On l'amena dans le deuxième bloc, et il fut aussitôt transfusé, on lui mit une sonde, on lui aveugla les yeux avec une lampe stylo. Une fois de plus il était à la place du patient. A travers les portes entrouvertes, John pouvait voir Mark et Elisabeth qui s'occupaient de Peter.   
  
Le temps de quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de voir deux yeux bleus, quelques mèches blondes tâchées de rouge, une peau pâle, des gémissements de douleur et de peine, puis ce fut de nouveau Peter. John avait refusé de voir le patient de Lucy, John avait refusé de laisser son patient dans le tunnel. Il avait l'impression de toujours faillir à ce qu'il fallait faire.   
  
Quelqu'un lui tourna la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Jing-Mei. Elle lui parlait, ses lèvres s'agitaient et son regard était inquiet, mais il n'entendait pas et retourna la tête vers la salle où se trouvait Peter. Soudainement sa vision se troubla, des parasites vinrent faire siffler ses oreilles, il n'avait plus la perception de l'espace, il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche, son corps commença à convulser sans qu'il puisse le stopper. Puis noir complet.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
« _Mais nan ! C'est trop grillé d'emmener une fille dans cette boite ! Si elle est vraiment canon et que t'as qu'une envie c'est conclure, fais-moi confiance, emmènes-la au Latino Coco Bar sur la 142ème. Y a une trop chaude ambiance et t'es sûr de l'impressionner, sauf si t'assures pas ensuite bien sûr. »   
  
Il y eut des rires. Mais John n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Deux voix familières discutaient à côté de lui depuis quelques instants. Et la conversation volait bas...   
  
« _Ouais mais faut être sûr de pouvoir entrer ! On m'a dit que c'était sélect à l'entrée. »   
  
« _Dis au courtier que tu viens de ma part, il te fera entrer sauf si t'es vraiment trop mal fringué ! C'est le cousin de la soeur d'un pote de mon oncle. Entre italianos, on aime faire jouer nos relations. »   
  
John réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration était gênée par un tube dans sa gorge. Que s'était-il passé ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Sa vue devint plus nette et il put voir à côté de son lit Dave et Malik qui discutaient. Ils remarquèrent son réveil.   
  
« _Tiens ! Voilà notre grand héros qui se réveille ! » Dit Malucci en s'approchant. « Tu sais que la mémé que t'as protégé des éboulis s'en est sortie, bon boulot doc ! Je vais prévenir mister tumeur de ton réveil. »   
  
John voulut demander des nouvelles de Peter et gémit à travers son tube. Sa gorge était enflammée et ça le grattait horriblement. Il commençait à respirer contre la machine. Malik posa une main amicale sur son épaule :   
  
« _ Calmes-toi. On va te l'enlever, t'inquiètes ! »   
  
Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait ! Il fit un rapide signe de la main et Malik comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait.   
  
« _Je vais te chercher ça, » répondit l'infirmier avant de sortir de la pièce.   
  
John resta un instant seul dans la pièce. Puis Mark entra. Le jeune docteur avait l'impression d'assister à un défilé devant son lit. Mark lui expliqua son cas mais Carter ne l'écoutait pas. Son esprit entier était focalisé sur Peter, commenta allait-il ? Le docteur Greene ne le mentionnait pas, quelque chose de grave était sûrement arrivé. Mark lui retira le tube de sa gorge mais John ne pouvait toujours pas parler, sa gorge lui faisait trop mal.   
  
Finalement, Malik revint avec un bloc notes et un crayon. Il les tendit à John qui les prit aussitôt et commença à écrire. Puis il montra la feuille à Mark. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes avant de parler :   
  
« _Comment va Peter... Et bien , il avait plusieurs hémorragies internes mais Elisabeth a réussit à toutes les suturer. Malheureusement il a fait un arrêt. Depuis il est dans le coma. Désolé. »   
  
Le monde s'écroula une fois de plus sous les pieds de John. C'était encore de sa faute. Comme Lucy, Peter allait mourir de sa faute, ou pire rester dans un état végétatif éternellement. Il était maintenant convaincu que de n'apporter que du malheur. Carter ferma doucement les yeux. Mark et Malik le laissèrent seul dans la pièce.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Les roues du fauteuil roulant grinçaient sur le sol des couloirs du service des soins intensifs. Une infirmière poussait John complètement léthargique vers la chambre de Peter. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et le poussa doucement à l'intérieur. Peter était étendu sur un lit, relié à un respirateur, un moniteur cardiaque et plusieurs sondes. Cette vision brisa le coeur déjà ravagé de John. Voir cet homme d'habitude si puissant dans un état d'impuissance totale était insensé.   
  
A côté du lit, Cleo était assise sur un tabouret, Reese sur ses genoux. Elle avait les yeux rouges et sembla ne pas remarquer l'arrivé de John. Seul Reese fit un petit signe de la main au jeune docteur. John lui répondit de la même façon. L'infirmière repartit et Carter s'approcha du lit. Il prit la main de Peter dans la sienne et la serra fort. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Cleo sembla le remarquer.   
  
« _Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.   
  
« _J'ai pas voulu sortir du tunnel, » répondit John. « Du coup, Peter est resté aussi. Il a toujours veillé sur moi, toujours. Mais moi je n'en fait toujours qu'à ma tête et voilà le résultat. »   
  
Il se maudissait, portant sur lui toute la douleur du monde. Cleo ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence autour de Peter inconscient. Mais ce dernier ne se réveillait toujours pas. Les miracles sont toujours si durs à attendre.   
  
Finalement au bout d'une heure, l'infirmière vint rechercher John. N'ayant même pas la force de protester, il ne dit rien quand elle commença à le pousser vers la sortie de la chambre. Soudainement, Reese taqua dans ses mains pour qu'on le regarde.   
  
« _Arrêtez ! » Demanda John.   
  
L'infirmière tourna le fauteuil roulant vers Reese. Le petit garçon fit une série de gestes mais John ne les comprenait pas. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à Cleo :   
  
« _Il a dit que ce n'était pas ta faute, » répondit-elle d'un ton las.   
  
John observa le petit garçon qui lui souriait. Reese ne lui en voulait pas. Il venait de dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Le médecin ne pouvait pas y croire. Cela suffit à lui redonner un faible sourire :   
  
« _Merci Reese, c'est gentil. » Dit-il avant que l'infirmière ne le pousse vers la sortie.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Le noir complet.   
  
Peter commença à paniquer. Puis la montée d'adrénaline passée, il essaya de se calmer et de savoir où il était. Des bruits, des froissements de vêtements, une chaise grinçante aussi, un soupir. Les oreilles de Peter captaient chaque son, il n'y avait qu'eux pour le raccrocher la vie. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur la sienne, on lui caressa le visage, c'était soit Cleo soit Carla. Un parfum féminin vint s'accrocher à ses narines, il l'identifia rapidement comme celui de la pédiatre. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil sauf ses yeux qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, ses muscles ne voulaient pas bouger. Il luttait pour essayer d'ouvrir ses paupières mais c'était si dur. Son esprit était aussi rongé par John. S'en était-il sortit ? Il entendit Cleo parler à Reese en articulant pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Le tube lui grattait horriblement la gorge. Il priait pour que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il pouvait respirer sans et qu'on le lui enlève. Ses paupières tressaillirent, il y arrivait presque. Il entendit le souffle de Cleo devenir court, son parfum était plus fort, il sentait qu'elle s'était approchée de lui. Peut-être avait-elle vu ses paupières bouger ? Il réessaya.   
  
Peter entrevit la lumière pendant une fraction de seconde. Le cri de joie de Cleo lui déchira les tympans. Il entendit ses pas sortir de la pièce, puis sa voix dans le couloir demander un médecin.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
Mark entra dans l'obscure chambre d'hôpital de John. Ce dernier faisait semblant de dormir enfoncé dans les draps de son lit. Le docteur Greene soupira et vint lui secouer l'épaule. Le jeune médecin se déconnectait volontairement de la vie depuis l'accident du tunnel, et Mark se sentait en partie responsable. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait envoyé là-bas le jour même de son retour. John grogna mais daigna quand même ouvrir les yeux.   
  
« _J'ai deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelles à t'annoncer ! » Claironna Mark dans la chambre.   
  
John voulut se remettre sous les couvertures et se boucher les oreilles, mais l'autre médecin attrapa les draps et les retira du lit. Carter se mit à protester et se cacha les yeux quand Mark tira les rideaux.   
  
« _Tu veux les savoir ces trois nouvelles ou pas ? » Redemanda Greene en souriant.   
  
« _Dis-les rapidement et vas-t'en, » répondit John de très mauvaise humeur.   
  
« _Quel accueil chaleureux, » rétorqua Mark cynique. « Bon, la première nouvelle c'est que tu sors demain matin. Ta grand-mère passera te chercher. La deuxième c'est que Peter est réveillé. Et enfin la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il veut te voir demain matin pour te passer un savon. »   
  
Il observa un instant le visage sans réaction de John. Puis ce dernier se mit à sourire. C'est bien la première fois que Mark voyait quelqu'un heureux, à l'idée de se faire tirer les oreilles par Peter Benton.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
« _Docteur Benton ? » Demanda la voix geignarde de John.   
  
Benton ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit Carter à côté de son lit. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'accident du tunnel. John avait maigri, il était pâle et semblait encore moins confiant en lui qu'avant.   
  
« _Carter, c'est pas trop tôt. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus. » Rétorqua Peter en souriant. Mais la remarque ne fit pas sourire John. Il se sentait trop coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Il baissait la tête comme un enfant fautif. Le chirurgien soupira de désespoir. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas voir son jeune collègue dans cet état ! « Ecoute Carter, je ne vais pas t'engueuler. Ce qui s'est passé dans le tunnel n'était la faute de personne. Ce n'est pas toi qui a provoqué ces fissures. Je dis ça car je sais que tu te rend coupable. »   
  
« _Mais vous avez failli y rester par mon inconscience ! » Répliqua Carter violemment.   
  
« _Mais je suis aussi un grand garçon ! Je décide moi-même de mes actes. Je savais qu'en allant te rejoindre je courrais un risque. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien... Comme pour Lucy. »   
  
« _Comme pour votre neveu. » Ajouta John en détournant le regard.   
  
Peter hésita à répondre. Il se reprochait encore la mort de Jessy, et comprenait combien il était dur de réussir à se pardonner.   
  
« _Oui, comme pour Jessy aussi. Et puis, tu as quand même sauvé la vie à cette dame et ça tu l'oublies un peu vite. »   
  
« _Oh vous savez, sauver une vie en plus ou en moins, j'ai arrêté de compter depuis le temps, » plaisanta John dont le sourire était un peu revenu.   
  
Peter se mit à rire lui aussi. Il aimait retrouver cet aspect de la personnalité de John. Le jeune étudiant naïf était encore présent en lui, et c'était sa force. Carter puisait ses ressources dans son innocence encore intact et ce même si elle avait été tâchée de coûts durs, pareillement Benton puisait ses ressources dans le regard de son fils.   
  
« _Au moins avec cette histoire de tunnel, on pourra raconter à nos petits enfants comment on a survécu coincé entre d'immenses blocs de béton ! » S'exclama Peter.   
  
« _Où se faire mousser à la maison de retraite ! » Ajouta John tout aussi hilare.   
  
« _Je vous dérange ? » Demanda poliment Milicent qui avait passé la tête dans la pièce. Son apparition jeta un grand froid, et les docteurs cessèrent de rire.   
  
« _ Grand-mère ! » S'étonna John. « Excusez-moi, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Je suis prêt à partir. » Puis il se retourna vers Peter. « Bonne convalescence docteur Benton. » Dit-il sur un ton très conventionnel.   
  
« _Pitié, arrête de m'appeler docteur Benton, appelles-moi Peter et tutoies moi, d'accord ? » Supplia le chirurgien blasé.   
  
« _Oui doc.. Enfin Peter. »   
  
John allait quitter la pièce pour suivre sa grand-mère déjà dans le couloir, quand Benton l'interpella une dernière fois :   
  
« _Hé John ! Surtout ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'es pas un bon docteur ou que tu attires le malheur. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »   
  
« _Oui, Peter. Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un dire cela. » Répondit-il.   
  
« _Considères cela comme la dernière leçon que je te donnes. » Ajouta finalement Peter avant de fermer les yeux.   
  
John sortit de la chambre pressé par sa grand-mère. Quand il fut sorti, Peter rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda la porte close et se mit à sourire. Carter était sur la bonne voie pour se remettre de la disparition de Lucy. Et par la même occasion, Peter savait qu'il commençait lui aussi à enfin accepter la mort de Jessy.   
  
¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤*°*¤   
  
FIN 


End file.
